Rabbit Holes
Young Justice #7: "Rabbit Holes" is the eighth issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series. Solicitation When night descends on Gotham City, Artemis takes to the streets. Prowling the rooftops and the alleyways for the first time, this teen archer has a choice to make: Will she fight on the side of the angels or follow a darker path? Synopsis While waiting at a bus stop, Artemis is rethinking her life. All her life has been waiting for things to change, but nothing actually has. The bus arrives, and Artemis's mother gets out, after being released from prison. She is surprised to see her daughter waiting for her, and notes the absence of Artemis's father. Artemis makes a "simple supper", and Paula immediately reverts to her role of mother. Oblivious to the fact that it's summer holiday, she asks if Artemis has homework. Artemis goes to her room to work on her arrows when "daddy" arrives. Lawrence is not thrilled at the thought of seeing Paula, and the two bicker. Paula still regrets taking the fall—both going to jail and ending up in a wheelchair. But since one daughter left during her time away, she is determined to make sure Artemis's life does not go to waste. She is determined to give up the ways of her old life, and urges Lawrence to do the same, or he can leave the house. He chooses the latter, and laughs off Paula's goals. Overhearing the conversation, Artemis becomes determined to not follow in her father's, or sister's footsteps. She dons her costume. Two and a half hours into her new life as a vigilante, Artemis stops a robbery of a small store. The crooks are willing to split the take, but she refuses. She gets out before the police shows up. Artemis catches a jewel thief. Still on the vigilante game, Artemis stops even more criminals. During a patrol, Artemis spots a boy being thrown through the sky. She follows him to the Gotham Academy, where she encounters the Team fighting Amazo. She recognizes Robin and Kid Flash, as well as Professor Ivo, who she has seen with her father. But as she's about to investigate further, she is discovered by Ivo's MONQIs. Title The rabbit hole is a reference to Alice in Wonderland, which plays a large role in Artemis's life. Alice came to Wonderland through a rabbit hole, and Artemis is looking for a hole to escape her life as well. Characters |- | colspan="3" | Artemis |- | colspan="3" | Paula Crock |- | colspan="2" | Lawrence Crock | |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- |- | colspan="3" | Amazo |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="3" | MONQIs |- | colspan="3" | Professor Ivo |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- Continuity Trivia Goofs * Artemis's eyes are blue instead of dark gray. * On the cover, Aqualad's eyes are green rather than silver. * Artemis's pose whilst waiting for the bus is physically impossible. Questions Answered questions * What happened to the daughter Paula Crock "lost" while she was in prison? (Answer) Unanswered questions * Who is Professor Ivo affiliated with? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues